


La nieve solo es el pretexto

by Ann_Gokudera



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/pseuds/Ann_Gokudera
Summary: Thor quiere participar en una dinámica en esa fiesta, Loki sabe que lleva las de perder si su pareja le pone ojos de cachorro. Por que eso solo da como efecto, el querer matarlo y quedarse sin pareja.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	La nieve solo es el pretexto

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo dedicado a Sinale Fernández, para el vengo de Amigo secreto Navideño, realizado por la página de Facebook: Thunder and Mischief-Thorki-.

—No  
—Si  
—NO!  
—SI!  
—Demonios que no!  
—No te cuesta nada  
~~~~~~

Temprano ese día en la mañana, Loki se encontraba en su habitación, estaba por terminar de vestirse, tenía clases de defensa con Ares. Ser sádico que le quitaba hasta la última gota de energía; y eso era ya mucho que decir si es que eres una persona que magia. Terminó cansado, dirigiéndose con Tony y Janet a la cafetería a tomar algunas bebidas en lo que se ponían a juzgar a otros y amarse sus personas.

—Habrá fiesta de navidad no? Ya tienen con quién ir?— Janet como siempre, revisando en el celular las nuevas y posibles fiestas que habrían en esos días; como buen comité de bienvenida, debían acudir a toda reunión que la academia diera.

—Steve quiere ir, pero yo prefiero en algo privado si es mejor sin ningún chismoso de por medio y en mi jacuzzi solo nosotros dos— Tony que no llevaba mucho siendo pareja del capitán América, estaba más que harto que en esa escuela todos debían estar rodeados de otros, el lugar era enorme pero parecía que con solo salir a las calles, te topabas con un universo de personajes.

—Escuchaste Jan, ya le dice por su nombre—Loki hablando con un tono de voz chillona y en burla, juntando sus manos para dar más énfasis a su burla, solo fue recibido una mirada entrecerrada de Tony y un leve empujón —patético

—Si, sí sí. Ustedes irán con sus parejas y toda la bella como calenturienta escena que será verlos juntos; pero yo, la mujer más bella y genial en esta academia tiene que elegir entre varios! Como demonios se puede escoger cuando amigos me invitan, héroes me invitan! Mis mejores amigos que irán con sus novios pero que pobre de ellos si me dejan sola por que los hago puré, me invitan!!! Ustedes que creen que deba hacer?— los otros chicos sabían que aunque Jan, no era la prueba de fuerza que pudiera vencerlos, tenía el temple para derrotarlos, una arma infalible que no querían probar de nuevo: berrinches marca Van Dyne

—Que te parece si vamos los tres con nuestras respectivas parejas, de todos modos Steve y Thor se llevan bastante bien, y no creo que, por quien te decidas, no quiera entablar plática con estos rubios, aunque viendo el patrón deberás llevar a un rubio también— Tony más rápido, viendo claramente la manera sutil que su amiga les estaba diciendo que quería ir con ellos, optó por elegir una jugada donde todos podían ganar, al final podía tener una cita con su novio, después de irse de la fiesta, no pensaba quedarse hasta el término de esta.

Los otros dos se quedaron viendo al niño genio, Loki pensando que si, tenían gustos "parecidos" en cuanto a parejas, masas de músculos, rubios cabezas huecas, amor por la mezclilla, y un gran fanatismo por la justicia. Rodó los ojos en forma inmediata, era obvio que por no querer estar fuera de lugar, Jan aceptaría llevar a cualquier rubio —Debo preocuparme de que los tres seamos castaños o al menos de cabello oscuro y nuestros sirvientes personales sean rubios? Es algún tipo de código?

—Tranquilo cuernitos, no voy a emborracharme y besar a Thor— con risa burlona, empezó a tomar su bebida que le acaban de dar. Mientras la única chica seguía leyendo algo en su celular, y Loki le aventaba una bolita de papel a la cara, una forma de pago por su pésima broma, no iba a aceptar que fueron celos lo que lo llevo a hacerlo.

—Dice que será una fiesta tipo de disfraces, sin llevar disfraces, más bien el suéter navideño más original... Y esto es lo que más he esperado, desafío de diseño en modas, PERFECTO!!— empezó a narrarles todo lo que ella quería hacer con sus trabajos, que material que diseño y Loki ya se quería ir a bailar, huyendo de la manera menos obvia que quería demostrar, estaba por dar el último paso para alejarse de la mesa, cuando de jalado de su mano y volvió a sentarse en el lugar donde estaba —Tu y Thor deberán llevar algo catatónico, son dioses y, deberán verse impresionantes, si tienen una idea no dudes en decírmelo o será mi idea lo que lleven puesto, y tu pequeño nalgon, tú ya tienes el diseño perfecto, así que ni una palabra as eso. 

Después de un tiempo de calidad con los amigos Loki había decidido a hacer algo de lectura. En la biblioteca tenía su sección personal, regalo que los dioses padres de todo le habían dado por dejarlo en ese lugar. Su lectura estaba en la parte .as emocionante hasta que una tormenta ya muy conocida para él, se hizo presenta, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar y que hizo que le quitarán su bello y pesado libro de las manos. Fue arrastrado por todo el mar de emociones que Thor le hacía sentir, mezcla de besos en su cara (más no en la boca) y cabello, abrazos y una energía que parecía jamás acabarse, más las palabras de amor que siempre le dedicaba. Internamente siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, saberse ser el favorito de su cosa favorita en el mundo, sin duda hacia crecer su ego hasta los confines de Asgard. 

—Bien, suficiente Thor, estaba leyendo algo importante hasta tu llegada y así como pulpo, estás dejándome sin aire que respirar— el rubio con eso último, fue lo único con lo que se separó, pero no lo soltó del todo; acercándose para darle un beso en la boca, ahora sí como corresponde. Un calor asentando en su pecho, por la forma tan cariñosa y complaciente con la que Thor siempre lo besaba, una manera de anhelo junto a una devoción que solo su tonto no hermano podía demostrar en conjunto. Sabiendo que estaban a solas, se permitió subir sus manos al cuello de Thor, para abrazarlo y acercarlo más a él. El otro no perdiendo el tiempo estrecho aún más sus manos en la cintura, subiendo el ritmo y deseo impregnado en el beso, inclinando cabezas para tener el acceso correcto para comerse a besos. 

Mordidas, jadeos y mucha humedad; sentían como el aire pasaba a segundo término, el enredar sus lenguas era la función vital que necesitaban, sus mentes dejaron de funcionar para solo concentrarse en los besos que se daban. Loki odiaba estar así, odiaba que Thor lo dejara en ese estado, y odiaba aún más por que era un sentimiento del que jamás querría separarse. Sintiendo que le deseo de Thor estaba por llevarlo a un camino de sexo desenfrenado en la biblioteca, lo fue empujando suavemente, debían parar antes de que alguien los descubriera y tuviera que matarlo por cometer tal deshonra, no por que realmente le importara hacerlo ahí.

—Thor...— Hizo un intento por calmar la sed de hambre que tenía su no hermano, pero se lo estaba poniendo difícil cuando la boca le besaba y mordía el cuello, el rubio sabía bien que botones tocar para prender su libido de manera majestuosa. Sin contar las manos que se escabullían debajo de su gabardina, manoseando y apretando todo lo que tenían a su alcance —Thor por un demonio! Si no me sueltas ahora mismo, no volveremos a tener sexo hasta que te vuelvas rey de Asgard

Inmediatamente fue liberado, dejándolo en un estado gelatinoso, estado que pudo disimular de manera magistral, recargandose en el estante de libros más cercano, y sintiendo sus piernas temblar, así como su cuerpo exigirle que le regresará ese calor chispeante que solo el dios del trueno podía darle. Su cara era una máscara de seriedad que no sentía, solo su reparación era la prueba de toda la revolución que su no hermano marcaba en él. Volteando a ver a Thor que se limpiaba la boca; maldiciendo el momento, adoraba verlo así, son esos labios rojos y sangrando. Bien sabía que al rubio, difícilmente alguien podía doblegarlo, salvo unos cuantos villanos y los reyes de Asgard, no existía fuerza que pudiera contra él, excepto el mismo Loki. En fuerza no tenía comparación, pero sus hechizos lo habían puesto muchas veces en situaciones de vida o muerte, razones del por que Thor adoraba sentirse vulnerable con él, que le excitara que Loki tomara una posición pasivo dominante con él, no había mejor recurso que el querer desafiarlo hasta para tener sexo.

Y con esos labios lastimados, se rindió de nueva cuenta, volviendo a besarlo y llevarlo en una aparición a su habitación, para ahora sí, continuar con lo que sea que se presentará. Nada más aparecer sintió como Thor rompía su ropa y lo devoraba con la mirada, oh sí, está sería una tarde bastante amena.

Había ocasiones en la que Loki quería acurrucarse junto a Thor, muchas veces lo recriminó de ser tan empalagoso después del sexo, pero ni así podía hacer que el otro dejara de abrazarlo, besarlo o que lo acariciara el cabello. A veces solo sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo ajeno y lo relajaba bastante, el tan acostumbrado al frío por ser originario de un lugar de hielo, no le afectaba tanto el clima más que el calor, pero el de Thor era diferente, era una fuente de vida para su ser que siempre buscaba estar cerca de él. Hoy era uno de esos días, acostado sobre el pecho teniendo las piernas enrolladas, y que el otro le acariciaba el cabello, provocaban un estado sereno que le daba sueño. 

—Si vamos a ir a la fiesta de la academia, verdad?— La voz de Thor sonaba esperanzada, y Loki en el estado como estaba, solo le daba ternura y no querer pelearse como siempre.

—Si prometes portante bien esta vez no llevaré collar para que corras a saludar a tus amiguitos— bueno, siempre si es bueno molestar a Thor —Ademas Jan quiere hacernos esos ridículos suéteres que piden

—Podemos ser uno un pino y el otro una estrella? Ya sabes complementos— Thor dejó de acariciar su cabello para explicar su gran y tonto hallazgo —o uno santa y otro un reno, te queda ser reno, estás acostumbrado a los cuernos de tu casco

—Por supuesto que no, si vamos a ir, será con algo más decente que tus tontas ideas— Loki se aferró con garras cuando sintió que el otro se quería levantar, una clara orden de que regresara al lugar donde estaba.

—Mis ideas son geniales, muchos voltearan a vernos, seremos el centro de atención como a ti siempre te gusta ser— le robó un beso el muy descarado, sabía que iba acertando en sus súplicas. Pero no

—No

—Si

—NO!

—SI!

—Demonios que no!

—No te cuesta nada

—Además de vernos ridículos, tengo una reputación que cuidar, tu tal vez no por que no hay nada en ti que no sea ridículo— e iba a seguir reclamando por tantas absurdas ideas, pero desistió cuando los labios de Thor puestos sobre él, con un por favor incluido entre beso y beso, le estaban convenciendo. Sabía que debía ser más fuerte para no dejarse llevar por un tonto sentimentalismo, pero se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Thor dejó de pedir súplicas y profundizó el beso, metiendo la lengua en la boca de Loki, dominando la lengua ajena y poco a poco colocándose sobre él. 

Con una mano sobre la cama para apoyarse y la otra para separar las piernas del pelinegro y situarse entre las piernas, sin dejar de romper el beso; fue levantando la blanca pierna del otro en señal de que la enredara en su cintura, empezó un leve empuje de atrás y luego hacia adelante, una deliciosa fricción que estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, despertando su pasión y deseo. Levanto las manos para abrazarse al cuello del otro, enterrando los dedos en la larga y rubia cabellera, cuando el movimiento empezó a ser las fuerte pero igual de lenta, solo un gemido bastante ronco. Maldito troglodita, lo estaba comprando a base de sexo; enrollo ambas piernas en la cintura y lo giro, tumbandolo en la cama, y así sentarse en horcajadas sobre el pene despierto que está exactamente entre sus nalgas. 

—De acuerdo usaremos el diseño que quieras, pero a cambio quiere el cofre de los inviernos pasados que Odín guarda— se movió más sugerente sobre la erección que se frotaba entre sus nalgas, pero sin dejar que lo penetrara —Algo pequeño por el ridículo que me harás pasar

—Eres un tramposo hermano— sostuvo fuertemente el agarre que tenía sobre su cadera, no iba a forzarlo, cerró los ojos en señal de frustración, jugaba muy sucio con su mente —Eres un manipulador, pero bien, tienes tu regalo de navidad.

—Eres demasiado ingenuo si piensas que ESE, es lo que quiero de regalo— se sentó correctamente para al fin empezar a introducir el pene en su entrada

—Si, y esta noche me quedo a dormir aquí, y no es pregunta— lo tomo entre sus brazos y empezó con las empujes, total, quien necesita dormir cuando tú adorable pareja te estaba montando tan delicioso mientras producía los gemidos más roncos que jamás dejaría que alguien más escuchara.

Los huellas de sus pisadas iban dejando marca en la nieve que caía en la academia, fría y bastante blanca; provocando que la gente fuera bastante abrigada, o abrazada si ibas en compañía. Como estaban juntamente ellos, Jan iba abrazada del brazo de cada uno de sus amigos, con un suéter con el diseño navideño más elegante y sofisticado que hubieran visto, bien marcado el egocentrismo que tenía su diseñadora. Tony iba con un diseño que formaba mezcla entre el escudo de Steve y su reactor, algo a par que iba con su pareja, pareja que iba pasos atrás riéndose con ganas con el rubio dios, que cabe aclarar que el diseño de su suéter era de un pino navideño, son relieves que sobresalían de la tela que lo habían parecer una botarga que un suéter. Loki era su complemento con un suéter en forma de estrella y bastante brillante.

A pasos de llegar al lugar de reunión Jan se despidió, encogiéndose y volando rápidamente al lugar, tenía cosas que hacer antes de que empezará la pasarle/competencia de suéteres que habían organizado. La nieve que caía tenía un efecto hipnótico, provocando que todos pararan de caminar para detenerse a verla; Loki pensó en un reino lejano cubierto totalmente de hielo y con corrientes de aire que podía congelar a cualquier humano, pero que a él solo le daba cosquillas. Tony simuló tener escalofríos acción que para Steve no paso desapercibida y fue a su rescata a abrazarlo para cubrirlo del aire frío que empezaba a crecer.

—Solo a Jan se le ocurre que nosotros teniendo poderes, debamos llegar caminando al lugar— sintió a Thor llegar a su lado, dándole una caricia en el brazo, en señal de permiso para abrazarlo, no le gustaban las muestras de amor en público, y el otro siempre respetaba su opinión. Aunque sabiendo su atolondrada personalidad, le gustaba mucho besarlo, así fuera pequeños besos. Vio que los otros dos seguían de acaramelados y ganas de vomitar le dieron, pero esas cosas solo le daban ganas de burlarse de ellos —No sabía que el capitán se hubiera hecho pareja de una dama en desgracia.

Tony solo le saco la lengua como respuesta, mientras se frotaba la cara en el cuello de Steve, haciéndolo soltar una leve risa —La nieve es la perfecta excusa para poder abrazarse con tu pareja— y volvió a sacarle la lengua en lo que abrazaba más fuerte a su novio y se elevaba al cielo con ayuda de sus botas, para así llegar por el balcón de donde se llevaba la fiesta.

Ahora sin gente al rededor, Thor atrajo con su mano a Loki para tenerlo envuelto en sus brazos —Se que el frío no te provoca lo mismo que al resto, pero yo soy un ser de calor así que yo sí necesito abrazos— la risa que soltó Loki por tan patética razón le hizo sentir a Thor feliz y agradecido.

—Te puedo prender fuego y estoy seguro que no sentirás ni una pizca de frío— levantó el rostro para darle un beso en los labios —O bien podemos ver el mando arder para que no sientas más frío, es fácil, unas cuantas llamas aquí y allá y solucionado el problema de la nieve.

—Estoy bastante complacido en ver qué harías cualquier cosa por mi, hermano. Pero por favor no, con quién voy a presumir a tan flameante futuro esposo si no hay más humanos?— le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo por los hombros para quedarse más tiempo así de pegados. 

La fecha navideña puede albergar sentimientos de dicha y alegría, que por más que quisieras negarte a ellos, provocaba que por alguna cosa, quisieras estar en algún momento con eso que te hace feliz, y para estos dioses, no podían estar más que agradecidos con Odín de haberlos alejados de Asgard y dejarlos en esa academia.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso fue todo, me da risa que casualmente mis regalos de intercambio, siempre terminan en este universo 🤣 que es de mis favoritos pero es divertido ver la continuación que les estoy dando 🤣 gracias por leer algo tan pequeño pero que lo hice con mucho cariño.


End file.
